Ten miedo de mi
by sophye potter
Summary: Draco no puede volver a Hogwarts ya saben porque, pero esta enamorado de Ginny Weasley, ademas ahora es un mortifago...¿que hara cuando tenga que elegir entre la vida o el amor?. REVIEWS!


Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente a HARRY POTTER no me pertenecen y no reporto beneficio económico alguno…lo que sigue…lo que sigue…bla bla.

Basada en la canción **Ten Miedo de Mi** de Fernando Delgadillo.

Tiene **SPOILERS**, Así que si no quieren enterarse de **dos** cositas del libro seis no lo lean.

**Gracias.**

**TEN MIEDO DE MÍ.**

Dos malditos meses habían pasado desde aquella fatídica noche, las pesadillas poco a poco se habían ido, por lo menos podía dormir por las noches, era irónico el pensar siquiera que en algunos momentos comprendía, incluso compadecía a Potter.

¿Porque tenia que haber sido precisamente él el encargado de esa estúpida tarea, ¿porque no Bellatrix, porque no otro, cualquiera?

Y después de todo no pudo hacerlo, tuvo que ser Snape quien matara a su anterior mentor...y el maldito de Potter se había encargado que todos lo supieran, que ella lo supiera... ¡maldita sea, siempre tenia que ser él.

¿Porque le venia eso a la mente ahora, por que era primero de septiembre y comenzaría el curso en Hogwarts, el que seria su ultimo, pero no podía volver, ahora era un paria, y correría esa suerte, pero ni siquiera Hogwarts y los profesores ni el maldito de su señor impediría que la viera...nada podía impedir que la amara

Se paso las manos por el cabello rubio platinado, ahora oculto entre la oscuridad y cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar su maldito destino, pero era inútil, era un mortifago y nunca mas podría acercarse a ella, no importaba en realidad, su imagen estaba tatuada en su memoria, solo hacia falta cerrar los ojos y la veía claramente

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?... ¿alguna vez habría pensado en el?

La vería a como diera lugar, otra vez, hasta su ultimo día

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Solo una maldita lenta e infructífera semana y por fin un día salio al jardín, su cabello brillaba con el sol, parecía que huía de alguien, no, no huía, se ocultaba y un árbol fue su mejor escondite, mejor, el árbol en el que él mismo estaba oculto.

Una chica pelirroja se poco mas de dieciséis años se dejo caer pesadamente debajo del árbol y miro a todos lados, como buscando intrusos, al sentirse sola saco un pergamino demasiado usado y lo leyó. Draco Malfoy la miraba desde arriba, sin atinar a decir nada.

¡Era un idiota, si ella o cualquiera lo veía estaría en problemas, mejor dicho, tendría que herir, o incluso matar a alguien.

Debió haber hecho algún ruido porque un rayo rojo lo rozo y lo hizo caer desde la rama desde la que espiaba.

-¿tu? grandísimo cerdo desgraciado –expell...

Pero el joven esquivo el hechizo y la despojo con destreza de la varita

-quieta Weasley, ¿no estas de buen humor, ¿quizás necesitas un abrazo?

Ella lo miro entre asqueada y astuta

-Malfoy, ¿por qué estas aquí, ¿vienes a matar a alguien mas?

-talvez, pero no a ti

Talvez había sido una táctica pero al mantenerlo distraído logro quitarle la varita

-expeliarmus

Logro esquivarlo solo por unos centímetros y se aplico un hechizo protector antes de echar a correr al bosque prohibido, hasta que salio de su alcance

**Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido  
procura tener a la mano a un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz  
**

Ya lejos se quedo de pie viendo que a los pocos segundos llegaba Neville, y juntos regresaban al castillo...bueno por lo menos la había visto

**Y que cuide de ti, para ti tus vestidos  
y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano a tu amigo**

Pero aunque no estuviera Neville habría siempre algo que los separara...ella.

El otro estudiante le sonrió y la abrazo suavemente, después se separaron y entraron al castillo

La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación  
es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre

Otra vez fuera, otra vez bajo el árbol, otra vez mirando el maldito pergamino, ¿qué habría en el que le importaba tanto, parecía mas preocupada de lo normal, pero Draco Malfoy sabia la razón, Potter Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley habían desaparecido...y los mortifagos eran los responsables

Si pudiera abrazarla, si pudiera decirle que no estaba sola, que sus amigos y su hermano estaban bien, si solo pudiera acercarse, pero no podía siquiera pensarlo...nunca, nunca más

**Como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación  
**

Pero podía verla y cuidarla de lejos, protegerla, y amarla, quererla y cuidarla, y amarla, y amarla cada vez mas

Ella volteaba a veces como buscando a alguien y después volvía a sacar del bolsillo de su túnica el mismo pergamino y se quedaba por largo tiempo viéndolo...

**Porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,  
**

¿Pensaría alguna vez en él, no como el desgraciado que casi asesinara a Dumbledore, sino como alguien que las circunstancias lo habían obligado a ser el villano, y lo volvería a hacer, por ella, por su madre, por su padre, lo volvería a hacer, aunque eso lo alejaría irremediablemente de ella

**Yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios  
esos labios rojos y afilados**

Draco la observo otra vez desde atrás de ese escondite, donde cada tarde volvía, pero ese día era un poco distinto, parecía contenta, se sentó debajo del mismo árbol y saco el pergamino, y un pequeño brillo labial, se veía muy linda...que ganas de acercarse...que ganas de besarla...

**  
**

**Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta  
Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti**

¿Sonreía, ¿por qué, parecía mas feliz que en mucho tiempo, pero nadie llegaba, al cabo de cinco minutos, desde el lago comenzó a escucharse como si algo brotara, y apareció envuelto en una burbuja él...otra vez él

Podía escuchar cada una de las palabras que hablaban, Potter no daba la impresión de haber regresado para quedarse, se veía cansado y con el cabello un poco mas largo de lo normal...parecía muy diferente...

-Harry... ¿estas bien, ni aun terminaba de preguntarlo la pelirroja cuando ya estaba colgada de su cuello y se unían en un tierno beso...que dolía

El joven se separo un poco y la miro profundamente, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad y la estrecho más fuerte contra él...

-solo quería saber como estabas, te extrañe mucho Ginny, pero no puedo quedarme, debo irme ya

-¿tan pronto? Había tanta angustia en su voz

-me necesitan

-¿volverás?

-no lo se

-Harry por favor, prométeme que volverás

El moreno la miro. –solo si prometes tú que te quedaras aquí, pase lo que pase...

-te amo ¿lo sabes?

Por toda contestación la volvió a besar, segundos después se separaron y Harry Potter se sumergió en el lago volviendo a desaparecer, mientras Ginny seguía fuera, aun cuando llego la tarde y hasta mucho después que la noche cayera

**Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto**

**Se tenga cerrada**

Asesino...asesino...asesino... ¿por qué esas palabras malditas no salían de su cabeza?...cada vez era mas fácil matar...cada vez mas difícil sobrevivir. Solo ella lo mantenía con vida, auque ni siquiera lo supiera.

Otra vez en la torre de astronomía, mirando el cielo, otra vez la media noche...otra vez

La miro desde el bosque, queriendo acercarse y luchando contra el impulso de hacerlo, no tardaría mucho en irse, parecía que algunos instantes se quedaba dormida...

**Porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche**

**Que mire y recorra la piel con mi aliento y hasta te acaricie **

**Y te deje dormir, **

Si, estaba dormida, su cabeza resbalaba sobre sus brazos y el levito hasta alcanzarla, parecía tan dulce, tan inocente

-dormitus. Murmuro apuntando con la varita, no quería que despertara, se acerco hasta ella y acaricio su cabello, solo dormida podía acercarse...

**Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir**

Se acerco un poco más e instintivamente la pelirroja se recargo en él, profundamente dormida, mientras la abrazaba. Si muriera en ese momento podría decir que seria de felicidad, porque estaba junto a la mujer que amaba

**Y respires de mí, o me vuelva una estrella y te estrechen mis rayos**

Tenía que irse, pero era tan difícil separarse de su cuerpo, en un impulso beso sus labios rojos con suavidad, conjuro algunas mantas y las dejo sobre el suelo donde la deposito.

**Y todo por no hacerme un poco te caso**

Era peligroso que estuviera ahí...todo en el mundo mágico era peligroso...pero quizás lo mas peligroso era amar, amar sin esperanza así como Draco Malfoy amaba a Ginevra Weasley…

**Ten miedo de mayo y ten miedo de mí**

¿Por qué no sabia nada de Harry Ni de Ron, ¿porque tenia que quedarse encerrada en ese castillo, tenia meses sin saber de ellos...estaba desesperada, solo la detenía esa estúpida promesa que justamente ahora rompería...buscaría a Harry y lo ayudaría

Ya sabia donde tenia que estar una visita de su madre le indico el viejo valle de Godric, ahí estaba Harry.

Cuando llego no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, parecía desolado, pero desde que se acercara sintió que alguien la seguía, tenia un poco de miedo, pero estaba decidida a encontrar a Harry

**Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos**

**Para poseerte y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies**

¿Qué hacia ella allí, ¿porque no estaba a salvo en Hogwarts, ¿por qué había venido, estaba en peligro, si alguien la veía no tendría piedad, debía cuidarla, como siempre ella era su prioridad

…Pero paso lo que temía

-¡vaya vaya, una Weasley

Era Snape, y Draco estaba seguro delo que pasaría

-¿Donde esta Harry?

-esta muerto, y muy pronto tu lo acompañaras, -expeliarmus. La pelirroja ahora estaba desarmada

Ginny parecía asustada, pero cuando le dijo de Harry tembló levemente y lo miro desafiante

-esta mintiendo, yo sabría si Harry estuviera...

-no tengo tiempo de discutir, -avada...

Pero justo entonces apareció el rubio delante del antes profesor Sanape, y este lo miro un tanto burlón

-aquí estas Draco, entonces te daré el privilegio de terminar con esta traidora

**Y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte de frente y te diga llorando después**

Parecía que no sentía nada, su mirada era fría y por un momento un gesto burlón se dibujo en su boca

-avada kedavara

El cuerpo cayó pesadamente ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica que no podía creer lo que había pasado

**Por favor tenme miedo, tiembla mucho de miedo mujer**

-vete

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué?

-VETE...MALDITA SEA, VETE DE UNA VEZ

**-**Malfoy

-CORRE, LARGATE YA

**Porque no puede ser.**

Sabia que después de esto lo único que le quedaba era la muerte, no importaba, mientras ella estuviera bien. Se agacho para recoger un papel que se le cayera a Ginevra, el viejo pergamino que tantas veces había visto antes.

Lo desdoblo y vio lo que antes nunca pudo, dentro la mirada verde y amable de Harry Potter lo miraba y parecía contento.

**FIN.**

**SI, ahí termina, espero que te haya gustado, si fue así déjame un Review, si no te gusto déjame dos, si te gusto poquito déjame tres…si desearías nunca haberlo leído déjame cuatro…**

**PERO DEJAME REVIEW…**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO.**

**Sophye Potter**


End file.
